


Wrench in the Works

by EternallyTired86



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Fluff, Gen, Half-Human, Hormones, Light has 5 kids, Misa isn't unbearable, Mpreg, Psycho Daughter, Teen Dad Struggles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyTired86/pseuds/EternallyTired86
Summary: Ryuk forgot to mention a not-so-tiny detail to Light about using the Death Note. By the time it actually mattered, Light refused to believe it, and went along with his plan to erase his memories.Now, with Light pregnant and having no idea how or why, he's at the mercy of L's suspicions, ruthless hormones, and his child determined to make sleeping and functioning in general impossible. Not that he has plans to let this stop him from solving the Kira case.L and the task force have to deal with the four moods of expecting Light Yagami: overly happy, clingy, depression, and the dreaded "I'm going to mess you up so badly you will wish you weren't born." And there's no in-between, only the nightmare that is multiple of those emotions at once.Even if Light doesn't remember, it is Ryuk's job to watch over the Human-Shinigami hybrids within Light. At least he won't be bored.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuk laughed as Light hurled over the toilet again, as he had been for the last few weeks. The young wannabe God thought this was some stomach virus that wouldn't go away, and his parents were starting to worry he had somehow developed bulimia, but Ryuk knew better.

When Light got a moment's relief, he glared darkly at Ryuk, "What's so funny? Is the aspect of me being sick amusing to you? If this gets any worse, my parents are going to get the wrong idea, and next thing you know, I won't be able to get your apples. So unless you can give me insight into what's going on, stop fucking laughing!"

Both Light and Ryuk were surprised by the cursing. Light never swore in anger, unless it was directed at L when nobody except Ryuk was around.

Ryuk had suggested a distinct possibility since Light had started developing these symptoms seven weeks ago—and Light had been panicking because nausea left it hard to focus on his battle with L, even though it was going fine.

"You know, Light, I do know what's going on with you, but you refuse to accept it. For every person you kill, one egg appears inside you. For a woman, this would make no difference, but for you, since you carry both, this was bound to happen."

"Ryuk, I'm not falling for it. Bring that up one more time and no apples for a month—no, a year!"

"Man, hormones are making you harsher than usual," Ryuk muttered under his breath, already seeing a slight bump forming on Light, which was brushed off regularly. How many were Light carrying, the Shinigami wondered because while Light had the eggs, Ryuk highly doubted more than a maximum of six were fertilized. Even then, six was a high and rare number—if it wasn't, there would be a whole lot more Shinigami. But then again, Light had also killed an abnormally high number of people, so there could be six Human-Shinigami on the way.

This was going to be very interesting. Hybrids were the only form of life that Shinigami were allowed to protect, the same with their carriers, so this meant Ryuk actually had to protect Light. He wasn't too worried about that, though, since Light was doing a pretty good job of doing this himself. And Ryuk didn't want to protect Light, because that would mean getting rid of L, and therefore no fun to be had in watching this unfold. Fortunately, he was under no obligation to tell Light that he now had a guardian angel of the sort for the next seven-ish months.

The only bright side he could see for being Light's protector was that, even if Light renounced the notebook in an attempt at abortion, that wouldn't work, and Ryuk didn't need to return to the Shinigami realm.

It was funny, watching Light try to deny what was so clearly true. Misa had seen Light _once_ and seemed to have realized what had happened. Though that might also be because her Shinigami eyes would allow her to see the extra lifespans Light had within if they had a heartbeat at this point. Ryuk knew conception had happened in the last eight weeks because there was no visible lifespan for the babies—even if it wasn't six, with how apparent the baby bump was already, there was no way it was one.

Another reason he laughed every time Light hurled over the toilet was that there was no way that Light was ready for the responsibility of a child, especially when it comes to the idea of putting something over his goal. If Ryuk was honest, when Light finally realized what was right in front of him, he would likely see the babies as resources instead of his children.

Though, Light made a better Shinigami than most Ryuk knew, so that was one way to train them without separating them from their "mother" at a young age. 

He watched Light look down at the bump, before hiding it under baggier clothing than he usually wore.

"Come on, Ryuk. We need to talk to Rem about saving Misa. I have a plan." He then went to leave, and Ryuk followed begrudgingly but was curious as to what Light's plan was.

Turns out, it was to lose the notebook. Wow, no-memories Light was in for a nasty surprise when someone would inevitably throw him in for a doctor's appointment.

Just before Rem left, Light ran to hurl in a bush, and Ryuk looked to Rem.

"It happened, Rem."

"Yes, I can see that." Rem replied, "I assume that since Light Yagami's plan involves him losing his memories, he is unaware of this?"

"I tried telling him, but he won't listen." They watched Light for a moment, as he wiped his mouth and wasn't listening to them, probably trying to convince himself that his Shinigami was an idiot and was getting him worked up for "nothing."

Ryuk looked to Rem, "How many do you think it will be? I can tell it's more than one, but I don't think it's six either. Well, Light-o's killed so many that he may set a new record."

Rem turned to him, "If it was that many, Light Yagami would have realized by now what was happening. I agree it will be more than one."

"Wanna make a bet? Winner keeps one of the kids since Light is obviously not going to want them."

"I have no interest in Light Yagami's children since they are your responsibility, but I will predict three." 

"I'll go with four." Ryuk laughed a little as Light went back to paying attention to them,

"Ryuk, you better not be telling Rem your nonsense. Rem, is what Ryuk is saying about eggs per kill true?"

"Yes," Rem replied, which had Light's eyes widening and a look of sheer horror on his face, but he softened at the next bit, "But unless your body adapted to handle it, I doubt this is the case." Both Ryuk and Rem knew Light's body _did_ adapt to handle it, just not as visibly as Light was probably thinking right now in the severe denial he suffered from.

Ryuk supposed Rem hadn't told Light the truth about that because then he might start rethinking the plan of giving up his memories and saving Misa.

_Well, this is going to be interesting._

OoOoO

L watched Light through the cameras, showing where he was locked up. The first week, things had been smooth—no new killings and Light was doing fine other than occasional throwing up and a constant need to use the restroom. 

But then something changed at the one-week mark. Light just... changed. His eyes grew wide and terrified and—here's the best part:

Light had cried for three. Days. Straight.

Now, this in itself wasn't the unbearably annoying thing to L—after all, it made sense that Light would be upset, seeing as there were no new killings, and it had looked like he would be executed soon, so maybe this was him feeling guilty for all those lives taken.

No, it wasn't that which had L questioning his life choices. It was the fact Matsuda had started crying alongside Light, so L had to listen to the ugly crying and the tissues everywhere, and it was getting hard to hear himself think.

"I'm a sympathetic cryer!" Matsuda had screamed, "Don't judge me, Ryuzaki!"

He took another long sip of coffee as another wail came from Matsuda. This was day three of the crying, with Light's only breaks being sleep, bathroom, and vomiting. Honestly, Light's tear ducts were actually impressive. 

Watari had suggested taking Light to a doctor to look for a hormone imbalance, especially when L realized the last ten days had had Light's stomach slightly bigger even as the rest of him got thinner. It might be a tumor...

He shook himself. He could just be thinking Light's stomach was bigger since his clothes were getting baggier. They'd have to see how this progressed.

OoOoO

L looked down at Light's unconscious form. 

It had been fifty days since Light was confined, and something was clearly up, and Light had seemed to know it too. Watari had taken Light's blood about five days ago to send it to a lab to look for literally anything. L was waiting for the results, but for right now, he had decided to execute a plan—a mock execution.

Things had gone well, and he had gotten a better look at Light's stomach through the camera. He had also seen Light's emotions go from despair to _pissed_.

Never had L heard such profanity from _anyone_ , nor the amount of fighting. Light had looked ready to bite his father's head off and essentially disowned him as a parent. And since he hadn't been able to bite any heads, he had settled with dodging the gun and biting his father's wrist so hard that Aizawa was currently in the middle of bandaging the chief's moderately bleeding wrist, and that was going to leave a scar.

After that bite, Soichiro had pinned Light down to shoot him, only for the fire to leave his eyes, and he swooned.

Nobody knew what to make of this, because that was nothing like how Light usually behaved. But Soichiro hadn't died of a heart attack, even if he would have been killed if Light had adjusted his bite to _slightly_ closer to the artery. There was no denying with how close and hard that clamping down was, Light was going for the kill, like a lioness, only with less fur.

Yes, that could have been self-defense, but there had been a murderous rage in Light's eyes beforehand. Hormone imbalance would explain why he went from zero to a hundred in less than a second upon hearing his father supposedly trusted L over his own son. No pleading for his life, it was either murder or fainting, and there was no in-between.

If that was what Light did in a life-or-death situation, that explained a lot about him.

They all silently watched Light breathe and observed his rounded stomach. If L didn't know better, he would be congratulating Mr. Yagami for a grandchild. All the symptoms lined up.

Soichiro also seemed shocked by how angry Light had become. But none of them had seen Light's fight or flight before. It was possible his response was to fight like holy hell, and biting had been the only thing he could do in that position at the time. Or maybe he was just reasonably pissed. Really, as much as L hated to admit it, Light going murderous on his own father meant absolutely nothing to the case, because no heart attacks had happened, and none of them knew how Light would have reacted _before_ Kira came along.

Watari came in, finally giving L something to do besides fighting the urge to poke Light's stomach and see if he could feel anything moving. It really did look like he was pregnant.

"Ryuzaki, the blood work came in, and they are quite surprising." 

L took the file from Watari, thanking him quietly. His eyes widened considerably when he saw what the results said.

"I didn't think this was possible," he looked up to the task force, glad they had Misa locked in a different room since he doubted she would be happy to hear this, "Light-Kun, it seems, is actually pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

After Soichiro insisted that Light get an ultrasound to make sure this was actually what they thought it was, they were all sitting in the bedroom L and Light were to share, with Watari using an ultrasound machine on Light. Light was conscious and had been apologizing profusely for biting his father so hard, but didn't seem to regret the verbal aspect of the assault. It was still impressive just how much spitfire Light could bring out at a moment's notice, even if hormones were the reason it did.

They were all staring in horror at the not one, not two, but _five_ little dots which, according to Watari, were fetuses. Light had taken a look at it and fainted, while his father looked ready to have another not-Kira-related heart attack. L, meanwhile, was wondering what had happened to Light that not only knocked him up; but with quintuplets.

"This is unlike anything I've seen before," Watari moved the wand around on Light's stomach, "But from what I can tell, he's about fifteen weeks along."

"Fifteen weeks with quintuplets?" Matsuda looked down at Light's stomach, "Might be a little small for that."

"That can be blamed on the conditions he was in for the last fifty-three days," L replied, "Also, you all have been warned there is a 93% chance Light-Kun is going to be furious when he learns of his condition and remembers he was locked up for so long. But, Mr. Yagami, it is unlikely Light-Kun hates you as much as his unleashing of vulgarity might imply."

"So how many months along is Light?" Matsuda asked Watari,

"Four months. But for a quintuplet pregnancy, he's halfway done."

Soichiro had his head in his hands, "How did this happen? Would it even be safe for Light to go full-term? How is he supposed to..." give birth? That was something L was wondering too. He supposed Light's body could have adapted to do this naturally, but he didn't want to rely on something that only had a coinflip's chance of being right—with the odds not in Light's favor. That, and he didn't want to see Light in pain that childbirth would bring on.

"Assuming it is safe for Light-Kun to carry the babies full-term," L explained, "Watari can perform a cesarean section. Even for a woman's quintuplet pregnancy, all five naturally is rare and dangerous."

"If he can't carry to full-term?" Aizawa asked, and L shrugged,

"I'm sure something could be arranged. Of course, this is all assuming Light-Kun would _want_ the babies if they aren't going to kill him. One is bound to be a shock, let alone five. Mr. Yagami, what's your insight, as his father?"

"I don't know. The babies have heartbeats, so I know Light would acknowledge they are alive. If we had caught this before the heartbeat, I know he would want an abortion, but I don't know about now. But I do know he's distant, so even if he was willing to let them live, I doubt he would want to keep them. If it's not safe for him, I would rather Light be okay."

"Hm?" They all saw Light was waking up, and slowly sitting up. He was only confused for a moment before his hand flew to his gel-covered stomach, already rounded with child, "Oh my god." He looked up, panicked, "What did you do to me, Ryuzaki?!"

Everyone looked to L, wondering if he was the father of these five. L was genuinely confused, "I have no idea what you're referring to, Light-Kun."

"You probably gave me some drug or something weird like that. Because this shouldn't be..." Light then groaned, "Misa's either going to hate my guts or never leave me alone."

"So... you don't know how this happened either?" Mogi asked, "Have you had any..."

"Male partners? Sex? No to both."

"Great, so he's pregnant and a virgin." Aizawa muttered, "Light, do you have _any_ idea how this is possible." Light glared, and L found himself backing up not entirely of his own accord at the wildfire in his suspect's eyes.

"Well, let's see," he snapped, "I'm not a goddamn moron. If it had even crossed my fucking mind that I somehow got knocked up, I would have gone to a doctor! If I had known I could somehow get pregnant by some weird self-fertilization, I would have asked my parents to get me a surgery to fix that problem. So no, Aizawa, I'm just as in the dark as you all, and if anyone asks how this happened one more time, Kira is the last of your concerns."

Silence. And then Light smiled pleasantly.

"Now, have we got anything to eat? I'm starving."

It was at that moment, with the rapid emotion change, that L knew this was going to be a long fifteen weeks.

OoOoO

L had been trying to get his weekly two hours of sleep when he felt a heat that wasn't coming from him, and a weight on his chest.

He looked and saw a head of auburn hair resting on his chest. It seemed Light was a cuddler in his sleep. L was glad that Light was able to sleep right now because from what he had researched on pregnancy earlier, it was going to get harder to sleep once the babies started moving, and his stomach got even bigger. Maybe they already had, and Light was merely appreciating the first night in months on an actual bed.

And suddenly, Light's complaints of pain while locked up made a whole lot more sense. Four months pregnant with quintuplets... L shuddered at the idea of their situations were reversed and _him_ being the one who went through that. He had been confused by Light's behavior since his pride would have customarily stopped him from saying anything, but being pregnant meant hormones didn't let him give a shit about pride in that situation.

He thought back to roughly four months ago when he had first met Light in person. He had seemed completely fine, other than being a little more tired than expected after the tennis match, and he hadn't eaten anything at the café, saying nerves about the test were making him feel a little nauseous. L had known it was bullshit and tried to offer food again, but Light then looked like he was going to throw up.

He had assumed it was nerves about being in the presence of L, assuming Light was Kira. Or maybe he had just caught a stomach bug. The first thing he had thought of was in no way "he's pregnant." Now, if Light had been showing back then, it would be a different story, and he would have taken Light to the doctor immediately, but more worried about a tumor than a baby.

Even though male pregnancy might look to an onlooker as evidence for Light being Kira, to L, it actually _decreased_ his chances of being Kira. 

Sure, Kira could have the power to accommodate for pregnancy, but for what reason? To create an antichrist in his belly, and it just turned into five? But why would he possibly _suggest_ confinement not once but twice if he was with child? He could have lost the baby in solitary, casting suspicion, bleeding out during a miscarriage, pissing off Second-Kira-Misa, getting caught for real, becoming a science experiment, and more.

Now that L thought about it, Light was so underfed, stressed, and in unfavorable conditions during confinement that he _should_ have lost at least one of the babies. It wasn't out of the question since Light had complained about severe back pain multiple times that he did miscarry and was extremely lucky where blood is involved. But there were still five.

The most common reason for that high number in babies was a fertility treatment, but even then, the chances were slim. Whatever had Light able to not only get pregnant but also seemingly self-fertilize, had to be rather extreme. According to scans Light had gotten after getting his appendix removed at a young age, there had been no such abnormal organs like there were now in the new scans. Something had happened, and L was determined to find out what. Because if the scans and ultrasounds were right, and Light had both eggs and sperm in his body, he could end up pregnant again mere weeks after having the quintuplets. 

Even if Light wasn't Kira, it was common knowledge that Light just wasn't the type to have a baby, let alone five, let alone have this kind of thing happen multiple times. He wasn't your average cell. Asexual reproduction wasn't right for him, and doing it more than once could very well be too much for his body to handle—hell, _one_ pregnancy might be too much. Maybe it would be safer if it was only one baby, which was something they would be discussing with Light in the morning. Still, the fact that at five had not only come into being but also survived solitary confinement meant that Light was fertile, almost dangerously so.

They were waiting for an OB/GYN to give the final opinion of whether this was safe, and if it was, they would talk to Light about if he wanted to keep them. If he didn't, abortion would happen, no questions asked, and L would make sure Light got surgery to make sure this never happened again. If Light, for some reason, did want to keep them, even if to give them up for adoption later, they would have to be extraordinarily careful with his fragile condition.

L already knew Light wasn't going to be happy about this. But they were already handcuffed together, so it wasn't like he was going to care too much if someone was making sure they wouldn't find him bleeding to death somewhere. Hopefully, Light either recovering from surgery or acknowledging his situation is risky would be more reasonable and understanding about having someone by his side 24/7.

Turn that on its head, and Light might become Satan disguised as a human being.

L wouldn't even pretend he wasn't preparing himself for the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is seriously safe?!" Soichiro asked L, who had just gotten off the phone with the OB/GYN.

"Yes, it seems Light-Kun's body has adapted to the point this can be treated like the high-risk pregnancy it is, but not far beyond what a woman's quintuplet pregnancy would be. There is a higher risk of premature birth in Light-Kun's case, but seeing as your grandkids survived solitary confinement when Light-Kun was eating very little and constantly stressed, I am not too worried about that. That being said, Light-Kun is not allowed to strain himself with all-nighters or strenuous physical activity, and needs constant appointments." 

Light was sitting at the table, and L noticed that he might need to buy more ice cream because Light was about halfway through a container. He had woken up unusually peppy today, humming quietly as he ate the treat. After seeing what had happened to the chief's wrist, the only one brave enough to tell Light he should be eating healthier for his babies was L, and L wasn't about to judge Light for the ice cream. Honestly, that one container of ice cream was barely an hour's worth of sugar for L at times and said carton would probably get Light to lunch. 

"The doctor did say," L continued, "That Light-Kun needs to gain some weight to make up for what he lost. It will help his body handle the babies and keep them in longer."

"Why do we want them in longer?" Light asked, "Wouldn't that be overdue?" He sounded way too damn cheerful, and L knew the others were also unnerved.

"Well, Light-Kun, a quintuplet pregnancy usually only lasts twenty-nine of the recommended forty weeks for a baby to be healthy. The longer the babies are in, closer to term, the better for them. That is assuming you want to keep them. If you want, I can schedule an abortion."

"No." Light muttered quietly but firmly, "Too far along. I can feel them, so I can't kill them."

"Y-You can feel them?" Matsuda asked, "What's it like?"

"Like something moving under my skin, and frankly, it terrified me when I thought I was dying. And it's still unnerving." He stood up, dragging Ryuzaki away from the piece of cake he had cut himself.

"Light-Kun, I need to eat too." 

"No, you don't," and Light was back to sounding angry, "You need to get the stick out of your ass about never being wrong, and help me catch the real Kira. If I'm willing to do it lugging around five kids, you can deal without some cake."

Yup. Light was going to be the devil about this.

"And if I'm proven right, and you are Kira?" 

_Hey, L, this is your brain. You know—the thing you're famous for. Do you really want to anger pregnant Kira?_

_What if I do?_

_You've got a death wish._

Judging by the way Light had stopped in his tracks and turned to L with murder in his eyes, L saw his brain was right.

But then Light's eyes started watering, and he broke down in tears.

...

The last four months had been hell for Light, unaware of what was going on, and he was sore, tired, hungry, angry, and a little horny all the time. And he was crying like a little bitch next to L as though the scrawny panda-looking detective gave a shit.

L wanted him to get rid of the babies so he would have nothing on his conscience against executing Light for something he didn't do. He didn't care that there were five lives. Or maybe he had wanted Light to get an abortion because "clearly someone so heartless as to kill five children for your own sake must be Kira." 

What would people think?! All this time worrying if he had cancer and now in sometime in roughly four months he was going to have five babies. It didn't matter naturally or a c-section, his life was still over. Any love life he tried to have, someone would inevitably ask about a scar for c-section, and then he'd have to explain, "Oh yeah, I got knocked up with five children." And then that partner would take the next bus out.

Five babies. That number was terrifying. He knew that there was a voice in his head, saying he could not destroy them—they were his children, somehow, whether he liked it or not—but he also had no plans of keeping them. But still, the idea of carrying them and bringing them into the world sent shivers down his spine.

He brought both hands to his swollen stomach, which was such a size as though he was halfway through a singleton pregnancy, not quintuplets. But he knew, oh he knew, and just the thought made the tears increase, that they were going to grow and it was going to _hurt_. His body would probably not recover from this for years.

Why was he not insisting upon abortion immediately? No, seriously, why in the name of sanity was he not jumping on that chance the second he learned there were _five_?

_There's this thing, called morals._

_Damn you, morals._

He gasped as he got a glimpse of memory, of a voice unlike his own telling him that he was pregnant. Light banged his head against his hand because he couldn't remember who had said that and when. The only thing he could remember about that person was his obsession with apples. A classmate, maybe? He didn't know, and he already knew that was one of the many things that were going to keep him awake in the coming months.

He still had to tell Misa, but he really, really didn't want to. Not because he feared rejection from her—on the contrary, that might be the most significant and _only_ perk of this situation. He was afraid of the possibility she would decide to stay with him regardless and then would give him no end to her annoyances.

Childbirth? He was pretty sure he could handle that if spending any more time with Misa Amane was the alternative. Then again, he could really say that since he'd never experienced the "miracle of life" just that his mother said it hurt like nothing else.

Then again, her expertise as a female might be useful. But he was actually going to strangle himself with the cuff that linked him and Ryuzaki if she tried to dress him up or put a dress on him. Baggy shirts for months now, it had been decided.

How did he end up in this situation? There was nothing—nothing at all—that hinted to this being a possibility. And he had a teenage sister, so he knew about that "time of the month" crap, and he knew very well that he wasn't bleeding from anywhere down there for a week per month.

And even if this really was a mutation that happened and he was just born this way, and only now it decided to make itself known, _why_ had it happened now? Sure, the last scan in those areas he had was when he was six, so maybe they formed during puberty? He could accept that as a possibility, but what he couldn't accept was why it had appeared now and not, say, fifteen? He almost hurled at the thought of going through this at fifteen, but at least then his parents would have made the abortion choice with or without his consent and then he would.

Then his brain came to the conclusion that if giving birth was more tolerable than dealing with Misa, he no longer cared about sparing her feelings and letting her down easy.

And yet, he was still crying. What could he do to make himself stop? Um... Ryuzaki was staring at him! Fuck that guy! You usually try to comfort a crying person, not stare at them like they were a damn circus clown.

Well, he was. He could already see the headlines if this got out. But he was still pissed, so he decided to punch Ryuzaki in the crotch without warning. 

"OW!" Ryuzaki shrieked and judging by his expression, this was the first time either ever or in a while that he had been hit there. "What did you do that for?!" He sounded far more exasperated than anything else, falling to his knees from the unexpected strike. Light knew that had been a low blow, but he also didn't care.

"Because you were just staring at me! Now get me some cake." He crossed his arms grumpily.

...

L was barely able to stand from that blow. He had been told how much a blow to that area hurt, but that was beyond what he imagined.

For a second, he realized Light was going to deal with a similar experience of no way to describe pain when these kids were ready.

But still, Light had hit him and then demanded food. And the worst part? L now knew he couldn't accuse Light of _anything_ during the next few months because everything could have hormones as the culprit. He was 89% sure Light was going to realize this within the next three days and start abusing it—the other 11% thought it would take a whole extra day for him to understand.

L looked down at Light, who was still sitting on the floor, and his body language made him kind of look like a stubborn toddler, "Light-Kun, you seem to have forgotten that we are chained together, so I cannot get you the cake unless you get up off the floor." Almost instinctively, he had a hand over his junk to shield from whatever testicular carnage Light's bloodlust thought up.

"Cake, here you go!" Matsuda ran in and gave Light some cake, which seemed to satisfy him for the moment, happily eating the cake. 

_I'm actually going to deal with a bloodthirsty toddler, aren't I?_ L realized and, not for the first time during this case, questioned his life choices and what brought him to this moment.

But no, he wasn't going to be dealing with _one_ bloodthirsty toddler. For who knows how long, he was going to be dealing with _six_. He had been hoping before this that he could have Light arrested and wait to execute him until the babies were born and put them in Wammy's house or something along those lines, prevent them from becoming killers like Light. However, he couldn't accuse Light of anything short of seeing with his own eyes how he kills, which meant he had to wait until the babies were born to do anything against Light, and who knew how long that would take. 

"So I take it the task force has decided to cater to Light's every whim?" He glowered at Matsuda because spoiling Light would do no good.

"Yeah. You may have a death wish, Ryuzaki, but the rest of us don't." Matsuda shrugged, "Besides, he's eating for as many people as are on the task force, I think he deserves getting cake when he wants it."

L sighed, looking down at Light with a tired expression—not physically tired, that would be hell freezing over. He was drained beyond comprehension at the idea of putting up with this crap for fifteen weeks.

"Are you satisfied with my cake, Light-Kun? Will you get off the floor now?" 

Light got up, steadying himself by leaning against the wall with his free hand. Then he smiled, "Yeah! Let's go clear my name!" 

...

Ryuk watched this encounter with fascination. Looks like Light had more fight to him than expected. At least Light finally knew what was happening to him.

However, Lawliet might start to pose a problem to the babies after they were born. While Ryuk did want Light to be okay too, the Shinigami hybrids were much higher on the priority list, and what would the detective do to them? They _needed_ Light for the first six months of their life, but eighteen years was preferred. After that, they were able to be taken to the Shinigami realm to learn how to be proper Gods of Death, especially since they would be of both worlds and killing humans would be much more interesting for them. However, if Light got his memories back, there would be no need to take them. Besides, it would be interesting to see half-breeds trying to live human lives.

Whichever happened, Ryuk watched on, hoping he wouldn't need to interfere, because that was just no fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Light woke up to the feeling of the babies wriggling under his skin. It had been about a week since he learned he was pregnant, and his stomach had already grown considerably now that he was in more favorable conditions. Healthy for the babies, he was told, but it hurt all the time for him, with the skin stretched beyond what should be the limit. He wasn't sure how he was going to put up with fourteen more weeks, _at least._

He tried to roll over onto his other side to see if that make them stop moving, but he was momentarily blinded by the glow of L's screen.

"Can you turn down the brightness, you're keeping the little brats up." 

L turned, but he actually obeyed. Of course, they had spent the hour before Light went to bed researching pregnancy, and had discovered flashlights or bright computer screens could cause the infant in the womb to react.

"Are they kicking you, Light-Kun?" 

"Not yet, but they are wriggling." He sighed, able to see his stomach. His stomach was 100cm around, which was on the low side at this stage of quintuplet pregnancy, but Light was hoping he would stay on the smaller side through this. His center of balance was already thrown off, and showers were a lost cause unless he wanted to ask L for help, so it was bathing now because birth and a largening stomach would be all the loss of dignity he was going to put up with.

He groaned as the babies wriggled some more, making it clear it was already too late when it came to trying to fall back into the clutches of slumber.

"It's too late," Light moaned, getting up and putting on the maternity brace, which he put around his stomach and back since it included an abdominal support pad that tucked underbelly and lifted up without pressure. It helped his center of balance and made things less painful, "Come on, I'm gonna get something to eat and then try sleeping on the stairs." 

"The stairs?" L looked up questioningly. Light nodded,

"I don't even know anymore, but I want to sleep. I need it because _you_ won't let me have coffee, yet proceed to drink it right in front of my face."

"Coffee is bad for pregnancy, and I am not in your situation, Light-Kun."

Light sighed, dragging L along to the kitchen, "What would you do if you were in my situation?"

"Not keep them, that's for sure. And my paranoia would have made me take the pregnancy test long before I was halfway through. However, my situation would not be like yours, because I am not a suspect in the Kira investigation."

"You said before that the constant accusations of being Kira would be the worst feeling," Light snapped, "So imagine that _and_ being pregnant and having no idea how or why."

"Does Light-Kun want my honest opinion, or are you just complaining at me?"

"Why not both?"

L sighed, grabbing an entire chocolate cake out of the fridge and putting it on the table for them to share.

"If I was in your situation, I would be scared... so scared. Not just because I don't know how it happened, but the idea of a child I don't want being potentially the only thing keeping me alive, yet killing me at the same time. It would be truly the worst feeling ever, and Light-Kun is very strong to go through this."

Light was surprised to see L seemed genuine, even the slightest voice crack. This coming from the guy who had handcuffed himself to who he thought to be a mass murderer. However, a serial killer and an unexpected baby were two very different things.

But the fact L of all people seemed upset brought a new form of gravity to the situation he was in. Picking at the cake, Light sighed, placing his free hand on his stomach. He still hadn't told Misa, but he supposed he should do that.

So far, his search for a lead on Kira had been hopeless. L was thinking this was a third Kira, refusing to let go of the idea of Light and Misa being the culprits. He felt something in his throat, and he looked to L, whose mirror-like eyes looked almost foggy, making Light wonder what he was looking at.

"Ryuzaki, I need you to promise me something." Ryuzaki looked up, and Light looked away, unable to believe he was really saying this. "If something happens to me like I am unable to convince you I'm not Kira, please don't take out what you've believed I have done on the babies. Make sure they have someone to take care of them."

"Interesting," Ryuzaki mused, "You have no intention of pleading for your own life. But I would not sentence you to death without concrete evidence. However, I have already planned for your children's care should something happen to you. Kira would be using the fetuses in his stomach as ammunition against me, in saying he should be allowed to live to take care of them. Or Kira would have aborted them immediately."

"W-What are you saying, Ryuzaki?"

"I can accept your statement decreased your percentage of being Kira a little."

He hadn't expected that. Not at all. Ryuzaki wasn't one to change his mind. And damnit, it was making him cry again.

"T-Thank you."

L looked at him ponderously before getting up and awkwardly hugging him. But stupid hormones were glad for someone to hold him, acknowledge he was as terrified as everyone else. He didn't want a baby, but it was too late to change that without guilt eating him for the rest of his admittedly limited life.

"We're not going to talk about this." Ryuzaki said, "I am 98% sure your father would not be happy to hear you preparing for the event of your death." Light held onto the detective a little tighter, needing that affection, and once he got it, he craved it and wanted more. 

(He also felt like a hypocrite for hating the clinginess of Misa, but here he was, almost begging Ryuzaki of all people to not leave him).

...

L noticed Light refused to let go and resigned to using his foot to pull his chair over, sitting down next to Light and doing what he could to comfort the younger boy. Kira or not, Light was still a child, barely an adult, he shouldn't be suffering through the weight on his shoulders of having his own babies to take care of.

And that was how they sat for hours they could have used for the case, but at least Light was so preoccupied with contact from another that L got to eat a good chunk of that cake before the pregnant teenager got a chance to devour it all in one breath.

He smiled a little, seeing Light had fallen asleep. Almost without thinking, he placed a hand on Light's stomach, still unable to believe what was right in front of him. He felt a tiny kick, and his eyes widened, fascinated by the alien sensation.

But that feeling brought his thoughts back to Kira, and the possibility of Kira being in control of Light for months on end. If Light wasn't Kira... what if Kira had done this _to_ Light, to gain a successor through another. But Kira controlled his victims before killing them... did that mean that Light was going to die in childbirth?

He didn't want to think of that possibility. But if Light was Kira, this pregnancy had not been planned, if he was preparing for his own death, but also wanted rid of them as soon as they could leave him.

Or, the option that L honestly preferred even if it would mean he was wrong, that Light was entirely unrelated for Kira and was merely _extremely_ unlucky. He had meant it when he said Light was his first and only friend, so he wasn't _hoping_ for Light to die.

Today was supposed to be the day they told Misa. L was curious about how she would react. Withstanding torture with her beloved on her mind was one thing, but what about Light expecting? Knowing Misa, her first instinct would be that Light had taken a partner that wasn't her.

Pulling his laptop over, he decided to get some work done and wait for Light to wake. The future was a minefield, and they both knew it, so Light deserved rest. Besides, Light sleeping with his head on L's shoulder was certainly better than his plan to have them both sleep on the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna be a Mommy!" Misa screamed with glee, placing both her hands on Light's stomach. Light, meanwhile, was wishing for the gods to strike him dead where he stood. He had been hoping Misa would leave him alone, not wanting to be part of this insanity.

Nope, life wouldn't let him get lucky _once_. Misa was thrilled, sitting Light down and feeling his stomach until she squealed when she felt a kick. Light growled. Most would think baby kicks were cute, but he knew better. Now everyone would want to touch his stomach. 

L was getting a kick out of this, "Maybe you're a seahorse, Light-Kun. After all, the male is the one to deliver the children." 

"Unless I'm _really_ missing something, I'm not a seahorse." Light snapped, then his brow furrowed, "And don't male seahorse eat their offspring if they hang around for any amount of time after birth?"

"That tracks if you're Kira."

"Ryuzaki!"

L smiled a little, "Kidding." But they all knew he wasn't kidding. He was dead serious. And Light wasn't putting up with any of it, getting up and decking him. The blow had been intended for the center of his face, but since L tried to dodge, it ended up hitting him directly in the eye. L went to retaliate, but Light was already out of breath and sitting down. No, this wasn't right. He wanted to fight Ryuzaki and punch him in his stupid panda face, why was he tired from one blow!?

He glared down at his stomach, and he wondered if he was crazy for thinking at least one of his children was flipping him off right now from the womb. Maybe they learned from inside. He didn't know, nor did he care as he got up, dragging Ryuzaki along. He smiled at Misa, "I'm gonna get something to eat."

Misa jumped up, "I can go with Matsu to buy baby stuff! What are you having?"

"Five, but the genders are a mystery."

"Five? That's a lot."

"Try lugging them around." He muttered, and he was exhausted by the time he made it to the kitchen. He sighed, glaring at his stomach, "It's been a week, and I already want them just to get out already." He panted, deciding to sit down next to his best friend: the fridge.

Ryuzaki stared at him before sitting down too, "Well, we have thirteen weeks possibly."

"Great," Light drawled, "Something tells me this is going to be the longest thirteen weeks of my life, all for a painful end to bring five screaming brats into the world who I have to keep for six months before I can put them up for adoption. And that's assuming you haven't stubbornly decided I'm Kira, meaning I would get no payoff to my struggles if I get hanged a week later."

They sat in silence for a bit, the only noises were Light frustrated as L tried to steal some of his cake, and the clicking of keys as L looked for something that could be called a lead.

OoOoO

L was woken up to someone shaking him, "Ryuzaki, I need help!" It was Light, "My water."

That had L's blurry brain up and active because this was far too early for Light's water to have broken, and if it had, they needed to act quickly.

But Light looked okay, not in pain whatsoever like his water breaking would suggest. Instead, he pointed down at the ground, and L was ready to strangle Light when he saw a water bottle on the ground, "My stupid kids make bending impossible, so I can't pick it up."

L was seething, "You couldn't have waited..." he checked the clock, "Twenty minutes?! You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought those kids were deciding tonight to be their birthday even though that is _way_ too premature."

Light sighed, "Sorry." He clearly didn't mean it, "But I'm thirsty, so can you get the water bottle?"

They hadn't been chained to each other for two weeks yet, and L was a mumbling idiot, already wishing this would be over. He handed Light the water bottle, growling, "5% higher than before." 

Light went from smiling about having a drink to lunging at him in seconds, which didn't work as well as expected since he was still adjusting to his center of balance being thrown off by a considerable margin.

L expected to be strangled, and Light also seemed to assume that, but then he calmed and curled up next to L, fast asleep.

OoOoO

Eight weeks since Light had learned he was pregnant. Twenty-three weeks along. Six weeks until these little gremlins were out of him. How he hadn't popped yet was a mystery to him. However, thankfully, his hormones weren't bouncing around constantly, and sure, his stomach had swelled _a lot_ and was going to even more shortly. Still, at least all he really needed to do while investigating was sitting and reading things. He still had no idea how his body was going to recover from this because he was already wondering if the hormone imbalance was going to do him in.

Another update was he was pretty sure he was going insane. Either Ryuzaki was screwing with him, or someone kept touching his stomach from time to time when Light was pretty sure nobody should have been able to. This had led to the task force suffering the wrath of Light's hormone-enhanced rage. _Especially_ his poor father. Light knew it was unreasonable, but he was still really pissed about that mock execution thing, and another part of him felt betrayed. He wondered what he would feel when his hormones were back to normal, and these kids were not bruising his ribs.

He also heard laughing all the time. Someone was laughing at him. Maybe it was anxiety, but he was pretty sure his brain couldn't come up with something as demented as the laughter he would hear at random points.

Around six weeks ago, he had realized that with his hormones involved and how they had been affecting him from the time they had first met up to now, L couldn't use _anything_ against Light as evidence of being Kira, because it was unclear if the hormones had changed his behavior enough to give L the wrong idea. So Light was no longer worried about being stuck in a prison and executed within minutes of giving birth, so all he had to do now was prove to L that he was wrong and Light was not Kira. And L seemed very grateful Light wasn't abusing the hell out of the accusations meaning nothing at all.

But right now, he was in an obnoxiously good mood. Even he was aware of how annoying this was to everyone else, as he hummed and worked at the computer. He also knew that if it was either this, him bawling his eyes out on the floor until they got him food, or him beating the shit out of someone with a spoon—that had happened, and Matsuda still had the scar from it—they would choose Light as happy.

Maybe his good mood was because Misa had back massage superpowers, and it actually made lugging around five grapefruit-sized things in his stomach somewhat tolerable. But honestly, he could put up with her if she managed to relieve his pain like that. It was one of those skills you would marry someone for—and hell had to be freezing over if _Misa_ of all people had Light impressed and wanting more of something from her. But she wasn't going to leave him alone ever, and not even his rage hormones could scare her away, so might as well make the best of it. 

And then his mood got even better when he found a lead, "Ryuzaki! I found something!" 


	6. Chapter 6

It was days like this that Light wondered if he could get away with working in nothing except his underwear. Ah, pregnancy, where you feel like a hot water bottle at random intervals that makes sleeping and functioning without sweating like a beast laugh in your face. He was sweating in places he didn't know were _capable_ of sweating! That "pregnancy glow" or "the fun part" better hurry the fuck up.

And now he was horny half of the time! Usually, he was annoyed by both Misa and Ryuzaki, but now any given second could have him really wanting to ask for sex.

Pregnancy wasn't this magical thing women said it was! It was a nine-month hostage situation where you are both the hostage and the building! And while Light knew that if he was lucky, these kids would be out eleven weeks before the forty-week mark, he felt like he had been pregnant for five years. Maybe that was just because his misery was five times the suffering of your average pregnant woman, but still.

Now, he was sitting in front of Kit Kat Lasangia, or as Light called it and knew he wasn't going to ever live this down when the kids were born, breakfast. L stole some from time to time, and could successfully hold his own in a fight when it came to it.

But at the very least, L knew not to _touch_ the thermostat, because that was why Matsuda would have a jagged scar along the left side of his neck for the rest of his life. When any girlfriend asks, he will have to answer that a pregnant person beat the shit out of him with a spoon for trying to not freeze to death.

They had a lead with Yotsuba, and that was good. L had gotten some people who owed him favors to help with the investigation, which meant Light had less to do. He wanted to help but was glad to not be required to wake up early and stay up late. 

The others were probably jealous that Light got the comfiest chair, even if he deserved it. On the bright side, his stomach was big enough that he could use it as a table for his laptop, assuming the babies didn't decide, "no, you cannot work today, Mom."

Thankfully, it took three whole hours for that to happen. Light winced and held his stomach as one baby decided to rest itself along his spine, one swam up into his lungs, and another danced a jig on his bladder. The two who weren't making him miserable were his favorites. Then he wondered why he was already picking favorites since he had no plans of keeping them. Misa wanted to keep them, and there were times that Light considered it when his "mother's instinct" kicked in. Matsuda had even played with the idea that one kid is given to someone on the task force. That way, they were all still in Light's life, but he didn't have to raise them. It wasn't a terrible idea, all things considered, except for the fact Misa had expectations to be Mrs. Light Yagami soon and wanted to keep at least one of them. And she was a model and actress, so she had the financial ability to care for all five if she wanted—and she did.

Then, today, Matsuda came up with the idea for _L_ to take one of them.

"Sorry, what?" Both L and Light asked at the same time, Light still clutching his stomach before gesturing for Mogi to get him some frozen peas to put on his stomach. That always calmed the babies down and forced down the one on his lungs.

"L's got a ton of money, and he already never sleeps," Matsuda went on, "He could take care of a baby."

"Matsuda," L sighed, massaging his temples, "I barely take care of myself, and I am in a similar dilemma to Light-Kun—even if I wanted to, I am not able to emotionally provide for a kid."

"Oh come on, you're basically the father at this point." 

Light and L looked at each other, shuddering and moving their chairs farther apart.

"Matsuda," Light growled, "Shut up and get me some hot fudge sundae pop tarts." Matsuda instantly scrambled away, because when someone pregnant with quintuplets says to get hot fudge sundae pop tarts, you get hot fudge sundae pop tarts or face his wrath. Who cares that they were an American treat, L had made sure to stock up on anything and everything sweet, both to satisfy himself, and Light's cravings. "And also chicken wings!" He called, to keep Matsuda gone a little longer. Then he got back to work. 

At the questioning look from Aizawa, Light narrowed his eyes, "I have the right to life, liberty, and chicken wings." Aizawa laughed,

"You just remind me of my wife when she's pregnant." Soichiro smiled a little,

"Sachiko was perfectly happy when she was pregnant, then again, both of our wives had singleton pregnancies, while Light's got five." 

...

It was still a mystery why Light had both organs and was able to conceive with himself, but seeing as they also wanted to keep the secret so Light didn't get tested on, they knew this was something they would never know the answer to. The only people outside of task force headquarters to know was the OB/GYN, Dr. Jones, who was fascinated but respected the wishes to not investigate too much and make sure the babies were healthy. According to her, Light was doing remarkably well given the situation. Still, she did recommend bed rest during the three weeks leading up to delivery—as a suggestion, not actual doctor's orders, because she said as long as his job involved mostly sitting, that worked well enough.

They also already had the surgery scheduled to make sure this never repeated. Light had already established he would shoot himself in the head if he got pregnant again. Then he went on a rant about why his father was a prick for even pretending to kill him because that could have made him lose the babies, and Soichiro would have the blood of his grandchildren on his hands.

Add that onto the bite-scar the chief still had, and L knew he would never be able to talk Soichiro into doing something like that again. Especially when Light had started crying after that rant.

Matsuda had offered that the task force has a drinking game of each time Light's emotions rapidly changed, but L pointed out they would all die of alcohol poisoning by the end of the day, and that meant Matsuda now had a 5% chance of being Kira. 

He didn't really mean that, because it insulted his IQ too much, the idea of having Matsuda be this nemesis he had been fighting against. But he just really needed to throw percentages at someone without fear of being smothered in his sleep (again).

"Ryuzaki," Mogi said, "You look like you're going to pass out more than usual, do you want one of us to watch Light tonight?"

Typically, L would deny, but it was like Light and his unborn offspring were sucking the life out of him. The dark bags were so bad that he looked like he got into a fight with a raccoon, the raccoon won, and it possessed him. His skin was even paler than usual, and every time he tried to get into the rhythm of things while working, Light would do something to distract him. 

"Yes, Mr. Yagami, you can watch your son." L wasn't sure what he was going to do with this glorious time all alone, which he was being granted. Would he sleep—no that might lead to hibernation, L didn't nap often, but when he did, it could quickly lead to his body deciding to make up for the lost time if he didn't catch himself before hitting REM sleep. He remembered once he had woken up in the hospital after three days with a doctor trying to find out if he was in a coma or not.

So he decided he would work, let himself get lost in it, with no fear of Light needed help because he dropped something, or having to get up to pee every half hour. Was this how parents felt when their children were out of the house? He knew he should spend time watching his suspect and putting him with his father may not be the best choice, but in L's mind, it was somehow the chief's fault his son ended up this way, so _he_ could deal with the midnight monster.

Matsuda came back with the food to satisfy Light, but all L could think about was time to himself and how amazing that would be. Why didn't he get Light some scans _before_ confinement all those months ago? Then he could have found out about the pregnancy earlier on and done something or made more pleasant accommodations. No, now he couldn't get any work done unless Light was happy, and that was only for short periods at a time. The only thing that could make this worse was if Light didn't want to work. But he did, so that was a plus. Too bad pregnancy brain didn't help matters.

He chuckled when he remembered what Light had said a couple weeks ago while arguing with L, "I have six brains inside me, and you have one!" And then he cried, "But I have never felt so dumb!" 

Yes, he was going to enjoy tonight.

OoOoO

Soichiro had been leading Light to a guest room, when his son turned around in confusion, "Where's Ryuzaki," Soichiro smiled. That was one thing Light had inherited from Sachiko—merciless pregnancy brain.

"You're staying with me tonight, so Ryuzaki can get some sleep."

"Huh?" Soichiro rolled his eyes, sitting Light down on a bed in the guest room, handing him a pillow specifically designed for pregnancy. 

"Light, I haven't told you mother and sister about this yet," he gestured to Light's abdomen, "I thought it would be a better idea for the babies to already be born, or for you to make your decision about what you are going to do."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Light said, laying down, "I'll have made my choice by the time they're born, but right now, I don't know. Misa wants to keep them, and that would be fine, but I don't know if I can emotionally provide for not one but five kids. But Matsuda's suggestion of L having custody over one scares me just thinking about it."

"Agreed." Soichiro sat down next to his son, holding a hand out, "May I?" Light shrugged,

"Maybe you can get them to stop moving. I can tell they're running out of space and trying to get comfy. This also means I get kicked in five different places at once." Soichiro laughed, pointing accusingly at Light's stomach,

"Bad, don't hurt your mother, he's tired." Then he placed a hand on Light's abdomen, amazed by the alien sensation of the infants moving around. As fascinating as it was for him, he knew it was a massive pain for Light. "Do you want me to rub your feet?"

"I'll love you forever if you do, and not give you crap about that execution. Seriously, I didn't realize how long I hold a grudge until now."

Soichiro bent down to rub Light's swollen feet but wasn't doing it for long before he heard small snores coming from Light. He smiled, wrapping his son up in a blanket, kissing Light's forehead.

"Good night, son." 


	7. Chapter 7

The NPA just made the biggest mistake of their lives by saying that the police were no longer involved in the Kira case, meaning the officers working the case would have to quit if they continue working the investigation.

On a typical day, this would be a source of annoyance, the officers would quit the NPA, and that would be it. But to a pregnant Light who didn't want his father jobless, which would seriously affect his family for the worst—and if he did decide to keep the babies, they needed all the money they could get—this was a reason to _kill_.

He grabbed the phone, calling the deputy director, and started screaming into the phone,

"Listen up, motherfucker! You value the lives of some politicians over the lives of thousands who Kira will kill?! Well, how about you shut your fucking mouth and let the four officers who had the balls and the sense of justice to not let a serial killer run free do their goddamn jobs." 

The task force all stared agape as Light continued to scream. According to Soichiro, Light never cursed, which was proof in and of itself that the hormones were strong with this one. But L wasn't sure if hormones were making Light a monster, or he was taking advantage of having a valid reason for his behavior. 

That in mind, Light was being civil right now compared to the creative swearing he had done during the fake execution. L hadn't even considered some of those words too bad until he heard them screamed with such vigor.

"Oh? You think Kira will kill you?" Light asked tauntingly to the man on the other side of the phone. "How about you do what you've been doing for months now and look the other way. It's four officers, fucking deal with it. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. Are we clear?" Judging by Light's blossoming grin, L took it that he had been successful. 

As soon as Light hung up, L called, "I apologize for my sister, she's pregnant, and the hormones are brutal. But she does have a point." That was the first lie he could come up with, glad there was a voice scrambler, which made gender identification impossible. 

To his surprise, Kitamura laughed on the other side, _"I understand, my wife was the same way. But for the sake of not suffering her wrath, I will turn a blind eye."_

"Alright, then." L hung up and looked to Light, who seemed rather pleased with himself, but a little annoyed,

"Sister?" 

"How else was I supposed to explain your hormone-induced rant? I wouldn't usually have a pregnant woman around—I know you are male, but nobody else can know the truth about your situation. Before you ask, no, I will not tell you if I actually have a sister." He didn't, and there was no way for the task force to find out one way or the other.

"D-Did he just scream at the deputy director until he submitted?" Matsuda asked with more than a little fear, subconsciously running a hand along his scar. Aizawa turned to Matsuda,

"Would you want to suffer Light's hormonal wrath?"

"Well," L turned, "Kitamura thinks he would suffer the wrath of my sister."

"That's worse." Aizawa snapped, "If she would be anything like you."

Soichiro was sending Light a look that was both parts horrified and impressed, "I was going to resign alongside Mogi, but I guess Light solved the problem, not that I approve of how he did it."

"Would you rather I have marched down there and beat the living daylights out of the coward?" Light asked, alarmingly cheerful while saying it.

Nobody was brave enough to answer.

OoOoO

Once Matsuda confirmed the lead with Yotsuba working with Kira, they agreed Misa was going to act as a spy inside. Misa was okay with doing this, anything to solve the case before the babies were born.

Currently, she was working with the makeup artist to place the silicon belly under her shirt. They had been using this, as it was a way to explain the existence of the babies if they were the kids of Misa Amane and Light Yagami, and not Light on his own. The fake stomach she was using was undoubtedly smaller than Light's actual pregnancy girth, but the explanation they were going to give was that she wasn't very far along. Her directors in the movie know she's "pregnant" and do their best to avoid camera angles that make it visible.

"Misa, you're lucky," Light said grumpily from where he was sitting at the desk, "You get to be small, and that thing isn't heavy." Misa ruffled Light's hair,

"Other than your stomach, you aren't chubby, Light. Honestly, you might need to gain a little more weight." Light glared,

"I've also reached the point that if I drop something, it doesn't exist anymore unless there's someone nearby to pick it up for me. And you get maternity clothes while _I_ have to wear the baggiest shirts and stretchiest pants known to man." He gestured down to the black pajama pants, and the XXL grey t-shirt.

"At least you never have to get out of your pajamas," Matsuda offered, and Light glowered,

"The novelty wears off fast." He stood up, leaning against the wall, "I'm hoping we can catch Kira soon because I don't know how much more of this my body can take, and I refuse to have these kids while I'm still a suspect."

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice on the matter, Light," L said from where he was working, "Children aren't known to be the most reasonable creatures."

Misa kissed Light's forehead, "I gotta go. I'll do what I can. I love you." She placed both hands on Light's stomach, much to his dismay, "And I love you guys too!" She ran off, Mogi following her, and Matsuda raised a hand,

"So... can we agree that even if Light decides to put the kids up for adoption, Misa-Misa is going to adopt them all?"

"Yes, there is a 90% chance that is the case," L muttered as he worked, "What is your opinion on that, Light-Kun?"

"If I was putting them up for adoption, that means I don't want them in my life." Light replied from where he had decided to work on the floor, "Misa adopting them is somewhat counterproductive because she doesn't take no for an answer, meaning I will still be an active part of their lives. But, if Misa has custody, I don't have to give emotional involvement, so that's a plus."

"Do we even know what he's having?" Aizawa asked, "As in genders."

"I do." Soichiro said, "I asked the doctor last ultrasound, but Light hasn't decided if he wants to know." L looked down at Light, who was trying his best to get comfortable, 

"You're very indecisive, Light-Kun."

"I'm weighing the pros and cons of a life-changing decision, give me time." He finally got comfortable on his side, staring at the computer, "Ryuzaki, Wedy installed the cameras and wiretaps, right?"

"For some of them, but she isn't done yet."

"Add them into the cars too," Light suggested, "We need to catch Kira soon." He got up after a moment of struggling and tugged on the chain, "I need to pee." L unlocked the cuff because with how often Light had to pee, it was a waste of time to follow him.

"Five minutes or I'm sending someone in after you. Scream if you need help."

...

Light waddled—much to his dismay—into the bathroom, splashing some water on his face and taking deep breaths. He really wasn't sure how long he could handle this. Now that they had evidence that he wasn't Kira, he had hope of living for longer than five minutes after the babies were born, but that didn't mean every breath wasn't agonizing as his skin stretched beyond what should be possible for him.

And yet, he couldn't deny he felt a connection to the little lives growing inside him. But there was still the undeniable fact he wasn't ready to be a father. Even if Misa adopted the babies and had the money, she wasn't prepared to be a mother. They were both too young. Sure, there was no denying he would have help from the adults in his life, but it was still a hard choice... and what if Misa didn't want to keep them for whatever reason, meaning he really would be giving the babies up forever. 

What he had decided very early on in being aware of the pregnancy was that it was all or nothing. He wouldn't keep one and send away four or some other variation. Either he kept all five or got rid of all five.

He heard that laughter again and threw more water in his face, before actually needing to pee, doing so, and washing his hands. 

He felt something touch him, and he gasped when he saw a monster of some sort in the mirror. He tried to scream when a hand was pressed against his mouth,

"Light, don't scream. I'm here to help you. If I let go, are you going to call for help?" Light shook his head, the shock of something being in the bathroom with him was gone, replaced with curiosity. The monster released his grip on Light, who backed a healthy distance away.

"What are you? A Shinigami?" The monster cocked its head.

"Why would a God of Death be helping you with five little lives? The name's Ryuk. I can't tell you what I am, just that I have been sent to assist with the babies."

"O-Okay, Ryuk." Light looked down at his abdomen, "So this really is something supernatural, not just a weird mutation?" He blanched, "Will surgery even prevent this from happening again?"

"Can't say, those with this... gift... don't take that type of measure to prevent it from happening again." Light started swaying dangerously, on the brink of fainting, when Ryuk took a firm grip on his shoulders, "Don't go fainting on me right now. Listen, as long as you are carrying or raising the babies, I am required to protect you. L is no danger to you right now."

"Protect me?"

"I kill anyone who is a danger to you or the babies." Light tensed but saw an appeal in that offer. As long as he was the babies' caretaker, nobody could kill him or wrongfully execute him...

As tempting as keeping the babies solely for that reason was, Light didn't see himself as the type of person to force his children into a life of not getting the affection they deserved for the sake of his own self-preservation. Maybe there was a chance he would be able to provide love, but right now, he doubted it.

"Ryuk, you said you were sent. How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you developed the ability to get knocked up, so... early December." 

Light had to consciously think about not screaming, which would catch the attention of the task force. According to his watch, he still had two minutes, "You've been watching me for nearly a year?!"

"Yup. I don't typically reveal myself, but seeing as you are a suspect and debating giving them away, I thought I should introduce myself as your protector. Before you ask, I tried leaving you little hints about being pregnant before you talked L into isolating you."

Light remembered seeing that pregnancy test on his desk and frantically hiding it. He had thought it was a joke from Sayu, not some sort of God telling him, "Hey, you're pregnant." 

"Why me? Was I chosen for this, or was I just extremely unlucky?"

"The second one."

"Great." He drawled sarcastically, then looked at his watch, "I need to head back out there. Can the others see or hear you?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Alright." Light nodded and went back to work, mind spinning with this new information and moral debate.


	8. Chapter 8

It was roughly around this time that Light realized just how much power he, or more accurately his pregnancy, had over the task force—except for L, who mostly ignored Light's condition unless there was anything that could remotely be used as a weapon around. It was impressive, really, what angry-homicidal-bitch Light could use to beat the hell out of someone.

At the moment, it was clear his father did not approve of L's methods, but if it meant they could be certain Kira was among those men, then they could arrest Kira sooner, and Light would be off the hook.

Light had grabbed the phone and called Namikawa, telling him to delay the deaths of criminals by two weeks. Usually, he would say a month, but seeing as he had maybe four weeks until the quintuplets were born, he decided the sooner, the better.

He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that he could see and hear Ryuk since the creature would not stop asking for apples, or continually asking him what he was going to do with the babies. But he had learned that even if the children were taken from him, if he recognized himself as their father, and especially if the babies saw him as their father, Ryuk would protect him.

But what was he worried about? They had a considerable lead now, so Ryuzaki would have to admit that Light wasn't Kira, just a guy with the unfortunate ability to asexually reproduce. And even as Light thought it and looked down at the lack-of-balance nightmare that was his stomach, he knew that it was understandable why L would have some suspicion. 

What they had figured out was that Higuchi was insane or, at the very least, a novel writer, because he was always talking to someone called Rem when in his car. L had taken an interest in that, and while there was a chance it was that novel thing, and he was thinking of dialogue, everyone doubted that. But who was Rem?

"L, can't we arrest Higuchi already?" Light asked cheerfully, hoping L would agree with him, "Either he dies, and we potentially lower the number of suspects, or he doesn't die, but the killings stop. See what I mean? There's nothing to lose from arresting just him."

"We need more evidence."

It was at that moment, L fucked up.

Light slowly turned to him like one would in a horror movie with the same creepy smile, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say you won't arrest someone without evidence?" He laughed darkly and noticed Matsuda was unlocking the cuff and whispered for L to run if he valued his life. But then those stupid hormones decided to change drastically, and Light found himself bawling his eyes out, wailing, "Why do you hate me?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!"

L hated him! That had to be it, it was all personal! But what had he done wrong? Was that bastard mad that there was someone as smart as him? Was he angry that Light wasn't Kira so he couldn't kill him?

"Uh..." Matsuda awkwardly hugged him, unsure of what to do and afraid Light's mood would change again. And it did to a degree since Light hugged back, clinging and in desperate need of a hug.

"I don't hate you, Light. You said so yourself that there had seemingly been enough evidence, remember?" L tried to remind him, hiding behind Mogi a bit. Soichiro turned to L,

"Ryuzaki, maybe it would be best to bring him in for questioning." The chief offered, and L put a finger under his chin, then looked at Light. The OB/GYN had suggested Light be on bedrest the final three weeks of the pregnancy, and that would be in a week. The killings would supposedly stop for two weeks...

"After two weeks is up, we will bring Higuchi in for questioning if the killings go according to the plans in these meetings."

"Alright, then." Light stood up, yawning as he leaned on the table for balance, "I'm tired."

"It is late." L agreed, helping Light walk up the stairs, "Goodnight, everyone." 

Once they got back to their room, L helped Light onto the bed and grabbed some food before going to work by the window. Light rubbed his stomach, thinking about the babies.

"Ryuzaki, I really need names for these little ones. Do you have any suggestions?" Ryuzaki turned to him with a quizzical expression,

"Why would you think I have names?"

"I don't know." Light shrugged, struggling as he tried to get comfortable as suddenly the position he was in was no longer so, "You have to know someone with a decent name."

L hesitated, looking out the window, his expression changing as though he was lost in memories of long ago, "Well... there was one boy I knew years ago."

Light sat up, "How old were you?" Ryuzaki turned with a small smile,

"All you're going to learn about my past was a boy significant to me."

"What was his name?" He wanted to inquire more but knew L wasn't going to be telling him anything. L had mentioned a sister, even if as a lie to hide Light's outburst, but maybe he did have a brother. Or perhaps just a friend.

"Ryusei. That was his name." Light hummed in response, actually liking that name.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki. I know the last weeks have been hard of you too."

"You're the one growing five kids," L replied with a laugh, "I just have to put up with you at midnight. And for the record, I am not dealing with those little terrors when I am supposed to be having my relaxing work time."

"That's fair." Light turned and saw Ryuk watching him, and sighed, before sucking in a breath when he felt another sharp pain. "But still, thanks."

L smiled a little, and that was the last thing Light saw before his children mercifully let him sleep.

OoOoO

L held the Death Note in his hands, frowning, "That... was remarkably easy." He looked towards Misa, then towards the camera, where Higuchi had been locked up the same way she had, and he had spilled everything before Watari brought any needles close. 

"You're telling me Kira kills people with that thing?" Light asked from where he was resting on a bed brought down to the main room since he actually could not stand on his own anymore. He raised the bed into a seated angle and reached out, "Can I see?"

L hesitated, only to groan when Misa ripped the Death Note out of his hands to give to Light...

Who screamed.

...

_"Light! Light! Are you okay?!"_

Light panted after all his memories had rushed back to him, giving him one hell of a headache momentarily. He stared at Ryuk, who was writing something in his own Death Note, and he wanted to scream. That damn Shinigami had been right all along!

Then suddenly, Light felt a rush of power as he felt his memories permanently stick with him, and Ryuk was giving him a thumbs up, while Rem was looking annoyed. It was about time Ryuk be helpful.

But Light had to address the task force who was around him, trying to see what the problem was. He smiled weakly,

"I'm okay... I think that was just... a contraction." 

" _That_ was a contraction?" Matsuda asked worriedly, "I'm glad you won't have to bring the kids into the world naturally."

"Don't even suggest that." Light growled, as even the thought made him cringe. He looked down at his stomach and grinned, but it was shaky, "Could you five _not_ make me suffer? I'm the one bringing you into the world."

But the real reason he was grinning was not from love for the little lives within—but he was surprised by the fact he actually did feel some semblance of it. No, he was excited because he still hadn't decided whether he wanted to keep them, and the eyes of these children would be valuable assets—

He suddenly felt sick. What? Why was the idea of using them so vile and nauseating to him? No, that wasn't right, these little things owed him for not getting an abortion! But even that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Damnit, did he actually love these kids to the point he wouldn't use them as weapons? This wasn't right. Not right at all.

He handed the Death Note back to L, who was watching him curiously, "Light-Kun, if you had a contraction, we should have Dr. Jones look you over." Light just nodded, and he frowned when, as L wheeled him to the medical room, Ryuk followed. Light's original Shinigami could only be seen by Light still, and he assumed Rem was going to be making sure nobody suspected Misa.

"Well, Light-o," Ryuk said, "Have you made up your mind?"

"I want to keep them." To Ryuk, this was an answer to the question. For L, this was an announcement the entire task force had been waiting on confirmation for. Light knew that the longer he had been debating, the surer everyone else had been about the answer being "yes."

"So, are ya gonna settle down?" Ryuk asked, "Or keep on killing." 

Light already knew the answer, as reluctant as he was about it. Taking care of children got in the way of his plans far too much. However, he might be able to send Misa to grab the Death Note underground and send it off to a loyal Kira supporter to continue his work. It would continue to keep suspicion off him. 

Usually, he would have continued with his plan to kill L and Watari, then gain Rem's Death Note, but as much as he hated to admit it, he really needed L right now with the whole "birth is imminent" thing.

He huffed. Yes, L could be spared for now. But once Light was able to manage these kids—he wouldn't deny having Ryuk to protect him had assisted a lot in his decision to actually raise them—he would regain his Kira title and then L would be done for. 


	9. Chapter 9

All inside the task force headquarters slept soundly, even L, as a storm raged outside, the white noise of rain having soothed even the insomniac detective into the depths of slumber. Nobody knew that if the quintuplets hadn't come to be, L would be sleeping much more permanently at the moment.

It was tonight that Light woke with a sudden sharp pain in his stomach, finding himself in fever. Slowly, he unwrapped himself from the confines of the blankets, and into the bathroom, creeping past Ryuzaki and Misa. While the handcuffs were off, both were here because he was extremely close to the due date.

He looked into the mirror, seeing Ryuk grinning like mad behind him, and noticed the sweat dripping from his face. He splashed some cold water on his face and breathed deeply before another sharp pain hit him, only far worse than before. His heart clutched as pain shot through him like jagged shards of glass being pushed into his stomach. 

"Hey, Light-o, is it happening?" Ryuk asked, "You've woken up a couple times in the last couple hours, but usually went back to sleep until now." Light had no recollection of that but had no reason to believe Ryuk was lying. Unless, of course, to scare him into thinking this was labor when it was actually Braxton Hicks. 

"No... this isn't labor..." Light muttered, mostly to himself, content with laying down on the chilled tile of the bathroom, seeing if this was just his children trying to tell him to change positions.

He didn't know how long he laid there, but he used his watch to start timing the pain. Alright, four minutes apart. Was that normal? Well, the 5-1-1 rule said this was labor, assuming what Ryuk mentioned about him having woken up a few times was accurate. It reached a point where he actually threw up from how bad the pain was, now gritting his teeth, legs spread wide as he bucked his pelvis. 

And then another pain, worse than all the others, came, which had Light biting a washcloth to keep from screaming. It reached the point of being unbearable when suddenly it just... stopped. And something icy and wet was between his thighs and dripping down his legs. 

He moved back and found a bloody puddle of water as the pain returned tenfold, and he realized his water had broken and the babies were coming. Part of him was excited that finally, the little infants who had been bruising his ribs would be out, but he was also terrified by how painful this was. 

He crawled back into the bedroom and tries to call out to Ryuzaki or Misa, but his voice comes out as a whisper. The contractions were far more painful than he'd thought they would be and knew they will get worse. He tried again to call for someone but moaned in pain as bloody water continued to seep out of him, and he screamed when the contractions started up again.

"Light!" Misa shot up from the couch, waking into a nightmare. She instantly started shaking Ryuzaki awake, cursing when he was out cold. When he was actually deeply sleeping, nothing woke him up. That is until Light screamed again, and Misa decided being polite was done, and she shoved L off the bed, and that woke him up.

L blinked a few times before his brain processed what his eyes were showing him, and he rushed over to Light, bending down beside him, panda-like eyes wide as he saw the blood tainted water spilling out of Light.

"Ryuzaki... the babies..." Quickly L scooped him off the floor and laid him back in the warmth of their bed, calling Watari and grabbing the wheelchair, helping Light sit down before moving quickly. 

In truth, it was all a little anticlimactic, quickly moving to the medical room where Watari was getting supplies.

"Ryuzaki, I called Light's father," Watari said as Light was helped onto the operating table, "He should be here shortly."

"Oh god," Light moaned, already humiliated at the idea of his father being here too. But already he was feeling dizzy from pain and was unable to focus on any one thing for long.

Moments later, he passed out.

OoOoO

When he woke up, he found himself in a nice room that wasn't unlike the one he had been sharing with Ryuzaki but also had a hospital vibe to it. The first thing he processed after that was Ryuzaki's worried face from where he was squatting on a plush red chair. Then he noticed Ryuk was nowhere to be found.

"Ryuzaki?" He winced at how dry his throat was, and Ryuzaki woke up,

"Ah, Light-Kun, you're finally awake." He handed Light a bottle of water, "You passed out from the pain." 

Light flushed, embarrassed because the God of the New World should _not_ pass out from pain. Then he remembered how agonizing that had been and decided this was a one-time exception.

He looked around, "How long have I been asleep for...Where are the babies?"

"Don't worry, they're fine. Misa, Matsuda, and your Dad are out walking around with them...you had us all worried. It's been about twelve hours, so I suppose your body took that time to get the last peaceful rest you'll have for a while." Light huffed, knowing that, unfortunately, it was true. He looked down at his postpartum stomach, lifting up his shirt and noticing the scar, as well as he was thinner than he'd expected, "Oh, it was hard to stitch you back up with the excess skin, so Watari handled that." 

"Well, that's convenient. But Ryuzaki, why did you trust Matsuda with my children?" L shrugged,

"He asked, and I couldn't think of any reason to refuse." Light then frowned,

"Wait, aren't they extremely premature by comparison to a regular baby?"

"Yes, and that's the strange thing, Light-Kun. Four of the five are perfectly healthy. The youngest is a little on the sickly side, so he's been sleeping in a little pod thing. If you don't mind, I want to work with you, to figure out exactly how this happened, and hopefully prevent it from doing so again unless you're okay with more children."

Light thought about it. There was no rule in the Death Note mentioning the little detail about children, and that was what got Light into this whole mess. So it was unlikely L would be able to trace a connection to Kira, and he was actually curious about it too. So he nodded,

"I'm curious about it too. But could we wait until I haven't just had surgery." L shrugged, and then looked up as the door opened.

"Light!" Misa was holding two babies, beaming as she came over, kissing his forehead, "You're awake!" Light nodded a little, feeling awkward,

"Yeah." His eyes widened when he laid eyes on his children, and Misa set the two in her arms into his. Both judging by the pink hats, were girls. Both were about the size and weight of a small melon, and he was shocked by the amount of love he felt for them—meaning he felt any.

"I hope you don't mind," Misa said, "But I named this one." She gestured to the little girl supported his left arm, "Kanade Yagami." He looked down at Kanade, and his brow furrowed, seeing violet irises staring back at him curiously. Her hair was dark, though, a lot like the rest of his family. 

"It is peculiar, isn't it?" L sat down next to him on the bed, "I've never seen someone with eyes like that before. One of your sons also has black hair."

"One of?"

"You have three daughters and two sons," Soichiro sat down with Light, "They're beautiful. I'm glad you're okay too."

Light chuckled, seeing Ryuk next to him too, "You did good, Light-o."

"So did anybody else start naming my children on me?" He asked, "And where is my other son? L, didn't you say he was sickly?" L nodded,

"Yes. And nobody has named the other children, Light-Kun. Do you want me to get him while you bond with your other children?" Light nodded, and Ryuzaki walked off, and Light stared down at his second daughter in his arms, who looked much more like him than Kanade did. Her eyes were caramel-colored, a little paler than his, and she held onto his finger with her whole hand. She had a full head of auburn hair.

"Hi, Kaida," he whispered, smiling down at her, leaning back, and his father was looking down at the babies too. "Dad, when are we going to tell Mom and Sayu about this? I did decide to keep them."

"We'll tell them after lunch, so you can rest a little more before your sister freaks out at the idea of being an aunt." Light smiled as Matsuda took Kanade and he held Kaida to his chest,

"This is going to be quite a surprise. Neither Mom nor Sayu has seen me in months, and now I have five kids."

"Your mother is going to be surprised, but just glad you're okay." Soichiro replied, "I was afraid that something would go wrong, and we'd lose you."

"Well, I'm okay now." Light forced himself to sit up a little more, "I am glad I have some help, I'm gonna need it."

Ryuzaki came in, very gently holding a tiny baby boy in his arms before passing him to Light, who held the child who was the spitting image of him. "Hikari." He said without even thinking. And while he wanted to hold his son for longer, he knew it would be better for the baby to rest in that pod thing. He passed him to Ryuzaki, "Please take him back. I did not go through the trouble of lugging him around for him to die of illness." L rolled his eyes and walked off, while Light focused on his final two children, a boy, and a girl, who were so similar yet also different. 

To Light's endless surprise, the boy looked quite a bit like Ryuzaki. Dark hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. But maybe that would change when the little boy got older. And the girl had grey eyes as well, but her hair was pale brown like Light's own.

"Chiouka and Ryusei, those are their names." He smiled down at his heirs, who would one day inherit a perfect world from him. And he fought back a smirk, hearing the shocked gasp come from L as he entered the room because Light had remembered the name of that important boy L knew. This would be a way to show friendship, and slowly he could make Ryuzaki trust him even more, making it that much easier to betray him later.

"Chiouka, Ryusei, Kanade, Kaida, and Hikari." Matsuda looked down at the four present, "Something tells me these five are going to do great things."

"I'm sure they are," Misa replied, "Especially since they're Light's babies!" Ryuk laughed,

"And they're half Shinigami. Oh, Light-o, when they come of age, they are going to be given Death Notes, and will become pureblood Shinigami when they die." That caught Light's interest, knowing that was going to come in handy, mainly because he doubted all five would be interested in using one. 

But it was going to be a long while before it happened. For now, Light needed to find a way to get Misa to find the notebook in the woods and give it to someone else, so Kira remains active.

"Yay!" Misa hugged Light and Soichiro, "We're all a big happy family!"

Light gave a small smile, "Yeah. I guess we are."


	10. Chapter 10

"Kanade, please go to sleep," Light groaned, trying to rock the infant to sleep. He had no idea why, but the five children slept in shifts—there was always one awake. Weren't babies supposed to sleep a lot? They were two weeks old, and it seemed that there were no cute baby times. The only time the little shits were awake was when he was trying to sleep.

His mother came in since L had let her into headquarters to help with the babies, "Is she giving you trouble?" Light looked at her with an empty stare, and he knew the bags under his eyes almost rivaled a raccoon.

"No, she's a little angel," he snarked, gesturing down to his violet-eyed child. "I haven't slept in two weeks. If I stop rocking her, she'll cry and wake up her siblings." Sachiko smiled softly, taking Kanade from Light and bouncing her a little,

"Get some sleep, Light. You need it if you're going to work on the case." Kanade started making unhappy noises, and Sachiko soothed the tiny girl, "There there, Nai Nai's here." 

Light smiled, creeping out of the room and trying to get some sleep. Ryuk was following him,

"Wonder when they'll get their wings." 

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, while they won't be pureblood Shinigami for around what would be expected of a human lifespan, they are still half-Shinigami. Wings and the eyes come with the territory. If I had to guess, Kanade is going to get hers first, because it's clear she's got more of you in her."

"And what do you mean by that?" He yawned, and Ryuk laughed,

"Remember when I said you're a worthy Shinigami? That's what I mean."

"Alright. But now that," Light shut the bathroom door, "We're alone for the first time in weeks, can you tell me any other side effects about this whole pregnancy thing?"

Ryuk cocked his head, "I don't know much about it. The last time anything like this happened was about twenty years ago, and it was a woman, so the pregnancy was a lot more 'natural.' Though she actually got pregnant from intercourse, the same way a standard conception would go."

"So I should avoid being uke if I ever have guy sex, or at least make sure any partner is wearing lots of protection."

There was a sense of frustration and anxiety which hadn't been present before, the idea of needing to be extremely careful if he ever had intercourse really ruining the concept. Sure, he was never sexually active as it was, and at this rate, he was going to stay that way until he died for fear of getting knocked up again. Five kids...

He shuddered, doing his business, and then returning to his room. L was in there as per usual since they shared a bedroom, but the detective didn't even get a word in before Light had collapsed onto the bed and passed out instantly.

...

L watched the exhausted young man sleep for a moment, lifting Light's shirt to make sure the scar was still just that. Watari had assured him that since it had been two weeks, Light just needed to be careful, but L was still nervous.

He had said he wasn't going to help with the babies, but he was considering going back on it because exhaustion was draining Light of all he had. Light was too tired to engage in their banter anymore—he'd even had more energy while actually pregnant, and that was saying something.

He cringed, hearing the cries of another child. _Screw it,_ he got up and saw it was Ryusei who was awake this time, and he stared down at the child who looked so much like him. How was that even possible? He had looked all through Light's lineage, and Light himself was something odd in the family with how pale his hair was in comparison to the rest of his family, practically auburn in specific lighting. Light's family was all dark brunettes, but this child here had raven hair and grey eyes like L himself. L knew he had never slept with Light, so this was even more confusing. 

Ryusei continued to cry, and L checked him over. No, he didn't need a diaper change...

"What do you want?" He asked the infant in a hushed voice because the other three were still sleeping, "I can't help you unless you tell me the issue." 

Ryusei continued to cry, not unlike a baby goat, which was an odd sound. 

L decided to leave the room with the child, walking into one of the more comfortable bathrooms to see what the issue was. He removed the baby's onesie and realized the problem. It seemed the umbilical stump had fallen off. That couldn't have been pleasant.

What was one supposed to do in this situation? Clean it, right? Aren't you supposed to bathe a child at this point?

"Do you want a bath? Will that make you stop?" He decided that was the best course of action and grabbed the baby tub, and filled it up with semi-warm water before setting Ryusei in.

And for a beautiful moment, there was silence. The crying had stopped. Sighing with relief, L figured that maybe this one was just cold and hadn't liked having a dry stump hanging around in his onesie. Alright, this wasn't so bad.

He stared down at Ryusei, and for a moment, he saw his old friend, and a bitter smile found its way onto his features, still shocked that Light had chosen this name for his son. It was a sweet gesture, but now L not only saw himself in this baby but also his lost friend.

He shook himself. He couldn't really be finding himself getting attached to the boy, right? This was Light's son, and L had no place in the boy's life except as Light's coworker. Sure, they were friends, but what right did a friend have to be such an active part of an infant's life—such as giving a baby its first bath while the parent is fast asleep.

After a bit of gently washing him, he adjusting Ryusei to wash his back, but upon touching his back, the baby began shrieking again. 

_Huh?_ He rinsed the child's back and then took him out of the tub, putting a diaper on him and holding the baby close as the cries continued. No matter what he tried, the crying wouldn't stop. 

Was Ryusei experiencing pain? What was going on? He went to ask Watari what to do about this, but he bumped into Rem. "Oh, good evening, Rem."

"Good evening." She pointed to the wailing child wrapped up in a blanket, "Need some help?"

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked, fearing that maybe the boy was dying. Rem nodded her confirmation,

"I think so. After all, births like these are uncommon, but I've seen them before."

"You have?"

"Yes. Some people are given the supernatural gift to produce life—typically the anti-social or extremely lonely. More often than not, it has side effects, though. Pass the boy to me."

A supernatural gift to produce life? Anti-social or extremely lonely? When L thought about that, Light fit those qualifications rather well, and L felt a jolt of fear because he did too, and this was the last thing he wanted. But he relaxed because only some people were given that if what Rem said was right, and if it was going to happen to L, it probably would have by now.

He passed Ryusei to Rem, who gently prodded at the infant's back before, to the shock and borderline horror of L, fluffy black wings emerged from Ryusei's back, almost like a baby raven.

There was a lot L wanted to say, staring at the now winged child which Rem had put back in his arms. He settled on just staring, mouth agape.

"They can retract," Rem said, "But since he doesn't know how to use them, it was probably painful trying to get them out the first time."

L just stared, and Ryusei stared back at him with an innocent smile on his face, blissfully unaware of the fact having wings was not a normal human thing.

So Light got knocked up by magic? Was this like the opposite of the Death Note? L had so many questions he wanted to ask, but his brain was in the middle of short-circuiting because _wings_.

Once his brain started working, he went into the nursery and grabbed one of the onesies, cutting two holes in the back, and carefully slipping the wings into them. Best that the child is kept warm since it was getting cold out. 

What if all of them had wings? This was going to be hard to explain, and even more reason that the babies needed to be kept hidden.

And how could Ryusei sleep with those things out? L shrugged, hoping that maybe rocking him to sleep would make the wings retract themselves. He was pretty sure the chief might have a heart attack upon seeing this.

When he walked into the nursery, he saw Sachiko was in there, putting Kanade to sleep. Light's mother turned to him with a smile, "Hello, Ryuzaki. So you're the one who had Ryusei." L nodded, 

"His umbilical stump fell off, so I bathed him. And then..." he held up Ryusei and showed off the wings. Sachiko's eyes widened comically, "According to the Shinigami, it's a side effect of the circumstances of his birth. Maybe this is why they're crying so often."

There was a loud 'thud' as Sachiko fainted. L looked down at her blinking a few times, before calling Watari to please deal with this. He had forgotten she wasn't here when Light had been pregnant—she had just heard about it. This was probably the moment the insanity really set in.

Watari came in, looking down at Sachiko, then at the winged baby. "That is unexpected."

"You're taking this better than expected."

"I'm also the one who had to do the surgery for Light to deliver these children."

"That's fair."

Kaida and Chiouka woke up together and started crying. 

L's left eye twitched, seeing Hikari was still sleeping in his bubble. 

"Hikari, you're my favorite." He looked up at Watari, who was resting Sachiko on the couch, "Nobody else is awake, please get me some coffee, because this is going to be a long night." Watari nodded, and L went to see what the issue was with Chiouka and Kaida.

Light owed him for this.


	11. Chapter 11

Light, after months of confinement and investigation and pregnancy, finally managed to get to school. Of course, he didn't have to since he had already finished this year's two projects, which were the only thing that you needed to get high marks, but this was more to get a day off.

Four of his five children had wings, and the only reason it wasn't all five was that Hikari was tiny and hadn't started crying. According to Ryuk, the boy was the most human of the bunch, so he was still a preemie and would take longer to know for sure.

Kiyomi was sitting next to him, "Welcome back, Light. Where have you been?" Light turned, trying to think of an explanation, 

"It's... complicated."

"As complicated as why you're starting to do a raccoon impression?" Light sighed, knowing she was referring to the bags under his eyes that had him twinning with Ryuzaki. Was it too much to ask that he could get a decent night's sleep? Apparently, it was. If they weren't sleeping in shifts, they were all awake and screaming as though saying, "You thought you could sleep on our dime, you bastard? We will scream _all night long_."

Ryuk was still here with him, and he had gone off briefly upon Misa giving the notebook which was buried underground to a loyal Kira supporter. However, given how helpful Ryuzaki had been, he almost wanted to not have this end in the detective's death, because surely he would have died of exhaustion without L's help.

He tried to pay attention in class, but by the time the lecture ended, he was on the brink of passing out. Kiyomi placed her hand on his,

"How about I buy you a coffee. You look dead on your feet."

"If I'm honest, I am. I haven't slept in..." Light tried to think. The last time he had had a decent night's sleep without being woken up multiple times by the shrieks of his antichrist spawn was probably about two weeks before he gave birth to them.

These kids were now seven weeks old.

Kiyomi got him some coffee, and apparently, he had fallen asleep at the table at the café, and she left it be and let him rest until the next class started. Light sighed, knowing he needed to sleep over all else, so he walked home, where Sayu would be back soon, but his parents were either investigating or helping him raise his kids. He felt a little guilty, leaving everyone else to take care of them, but he _needed_ sleep.

What he did not expect, however, was for Chiouka to fly at him. He yelped, grabbing hold of her. How had she gotten here?! She looked up at him with a smile only a baby was capable of.

He then noticed a call from his mother, _"Light—Chiouka—I opened the window for some fresh air for a moment, and Chiouka flew off!"_

"I can see that. Chiouka's with me. I think she was looking for me. Just don't leave any windows open, but she retracted her wings, so I can take her."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah. Chiouka's the quietest one besides Hikari." He said his goodbyes to his mother and adjusted the way he was holding Chiouka. Ryuk laughed as he looked down at the little girl,

"Looks like she missed her Mommy." Light narrowed his eyes at the Shinigami, before staring down at Chiouka, who was reaching for his face.

Upon arriving home, Light walked to the fridge, grabbed some formula from the supply his mother had gotten, keeping some at the house just in case, and began feeding his little girl.

"Are you going to be good?" He asked once he was done feeding her, walking upstairs and changing into more comfortable pants, making sure his door was shut, getting her situated in the bottom desk drawer, using blankets to make it a bassinet of the sort.

Then he crawled into bed and was fast asleep.

When he woke up again, he jumped a little when he saw Ryuzaki,

"Had a nice rest?" Ryuzaki asked, "You gave us quite a fright. You're lucky Sayu picked up the phone and explained you were at home and also fed Chiouka." Light sat up, seeing it was late at night, and also he was in a car. He had gone home at noon. Chiouka was sleeping too in her car seat.

"What time is it?"

"2am." He had been sleeping for fourteen hours?! This was supposed to be a power-nap! "I decided to bring you back to headquarters, but let you sleep."

"You carried me?"

"Yes, and the only response you had was wrapping your arms around my neck—but I doubt that even if you were Kira, that you would try to kill me, seeing as I make sure you get even a wink of sleep at night by caring for your kids."

"Do you mind if I sleep a little more?" L rolled his eyes,

"Fourteen hours is all I would need for seven weeks, ready to handle these little demigods all over again." He looked to the sleeping baby girl, "It's strange to see that your children, at such a young age, have a strong attachment to you. She was even able to find you."

"Didn't you say that according to Rem, they were conceived by magic? That could be it."

"Yes, it could be, but it's still strange. Anyway, Hikari's wings came in today, and without Chiouka on her shift, there was a full two hours of quiet. In that time, we began searching for leads and found it is likely Kira is part of the criminal justice system."

"Yeah." He stretched as they got out of the car, "I might as well stay awake and help you guys out since you've taken care of the kids all day."

"Thank you, Light-Kun." L took Chiouka out of the car seat, "I read that the late-night fussiness is supposed to end this week."

Light had never heard such beautiful words.


End file.
